1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog type electronic watch for indicating the time by driving a gear train with a step motor which is composed of a rotor, a stator and a coil block, more particularly to an analog type electronic watch having a moving member other than hands for indicating that the watch is actually moving and providing visual variations to attract the consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An analog type electronic watch according to the reference to FIGS. 22, 23 and 24. In the two-handed (i.e., hour and minute hands) watch having a long step time (i.e., once for every 20 or 30 seconds), as shown in FIG. 22, the motion angle .theta. of the hand per step is 2 degrees for the step of 20 seconds and 3 degrees for the step of 30 seconds so that it cannot be clearly observed. In another character watch having motions other than those of the hands, as shown in FIGS. 23 and 24, the rotational torque of a rotor 1 for each second is transmitted through a wheel 22 to rotate a disk turning wheel 21. As a result, a disk 20 attached to the journal of the disk wheel 21 and printed with the picture of the dial of a telephone is rotated to express motions in combination of the telephone printed on a dial plate 22 with a background picture 7c such as a character picture. Thus, the character watch of the prior art is generally made to have such mechanical structure.
In the two-handed watch having the long step time, however, the motion angle .theta. of the minute hand 10 at one time is 2 degrees for the step of 20 seconds and 3 degrees for the step of 30 seconds, as shown in FIG. 3, and a long time has elapsed before a next hand step comes. In order to confirm whether or not the watch actually moves, several minutes have to be awaited to make a judgement in view of the position change of the minute hand 13. This confirmation may take a long time and make the user anxious about it. Since, moreover, the character watch of the prior art uses the rotations of the disk, its motions may be monotonous and less attractive for the user.